Another Story To Tell
by cherry619
Summary: "Dean learned long ago that there's always another side to the story." Wee!chester. Dean's 6 and Sammy's 2


**Authors Note: **This is a smoopy one shot featuring the wee!chesters. Dean's 6 and Sammy just turned 2. It features lots of brotherly love.

* * *

Dean was rudely awakened by a sharp cry.

It wasn't really a rude awakening though because Dean did actually get a good amount of sleep last night. Safe in the knowledge that there was a shotgun by the nightstand and his brother cuddled close to him despite there being two beds.

Dean was a six year old with a 37 year olds mind. He's seen things that are unexplainable. He knows things that no person can describe. Worst of all his child hood innocence had been vanquished with no hope of ever returning again.

Some times Dean wonders about the price of growing up too soon. There's times when he just want's to demand a bottle like a baby and be coddled like he use too. He want's his Dad to play baseball with him. He wanted his Dad to be there when Sammy first walked. He wanted a normal house with toys and fresh sheets that didn't smell like garbage. He wanted to be able to have a baby proof house so Sammy wouldn't hurt himself on the harmful things in a motel room. But there's always the other side of the street.

Dean learned long ago that there's always another side to the story.

While he may have been forced to grow up way to early and any semblance of normal or child hood essence is gone he get's one of the best jobs in the world that he treasures more than anything. The one job his Dad specifically entrusted to him. The one his mother died doing.

Taking care of his brother.

His brother Sammy is a wide eyed curious toddler. Having just turned two Sammy has a lot more energy than Dean or his Dad for that matter has in a whole day. The kid's mouth and feet work at high speeds wanting to explore everything and know what everything is.

Though Sammy can be a pain when he throws useless temper tantrums or demands he have vanilla ice cream instead of chocolate. When he refuses to take a bath or let Dean go to school. It's the little things that matter most though.

When Sammy's done with his bath he then crawls up onto the bed his wide eyes begging Dean to tell him a story goodnight. Then his small form curls around his big brother contently sucking his thumb also safe in the knowledge that Dean could keep him safe through the night.

That's what matters to Dean.

It shows that through all the bad stuff that's ever happened in this family. His brother still looks up to him like a child would a parent.

His Dad trusted him enough with the ever important job Mom died trying to do. To others there little brothers or sisters are pains. They destroy your toys, eat your food and steal all the attention. To Dean it's the most precious thing anyone could have given him and he's glad his Mom was the one to do it.

Which brought him back to his current situation. Why his brother was screaming and crying his heart out.

Dean never liked seeing his brother cry. It nearly broke his heart everyday when his brother cried and cried after the night of the fire. His Dad thought Sammy was just overwhelmed but Dean knew Sammy was crying for a mother he'll never see again nor remember.

Rubbing the sleep from his gritty eyes he looked around the room to find his brother on top of a chair and crying for some reason. Dean wonders if Sammy climbed up the chair and couldn't get down. It wouldn't be the first time Sammy's done something that ridiculous. Once Sammy stuck his head between the bars on a park stairwell. It took 30 minutes of comforting and some heaping loads of butter before he got Sammy's head unstuck. Dean was glad his Dad wasn't there or he would have blown a head gasket and probably yelled at Sammy for doing something so stupid.

Dean knew it wasn't stupid when Sammy risked his own well being to save a baby bird from falling off the side.

Getting out of the bed he walked over to the chair and opened his arms. Waiting for Sammy to jump down into them.

Sammy instantly jumped into his arms still sobbing.

"What's wrong Sammy?"

"Wisthatsdhmonajdtkill." Sammy sobbed. None of his words making sense through all the crying.

Dean furrowed his brow. "What? Dude you got to talk slower."

Sammy sniffed trying to reign in the tears. His cheeks were red for crying so long and even now new tears misted to take over where the old ones fell. "Wis a momster."

"Monster?" Dean questioned clearly confused. Sammy's idea of a monster was clowns or the guy on the oatmeal box. And he wasn't even going into discussion over that.

Then Sammy pointed toward the floor and Dean looked down to see what obviously scared Sammy half to death to want to climb up on a chair even though the kid was afraid of heights. Squinting at the floor his eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open in shock.

It was a spider. A tiny spider not even bigger than a penny.

Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"Wus so funny?" Sammy sniffed obviously miserable at having been scared nearly half to death upon awakening.

"Nothing little dude, nothing. It's a pretty scary monster we got here. What should we do with it?" Dean asked lightly.

Sammy seemed to think real hard. His face scrunching up in stern concentration.

"Can wes let it go?" Sammy asked quietly. His face lighting up in a faint blush.

"Sure Sammy we can let it go."

Once the spider was released out into the wild Dean closed the door quietly locking it as he went. Once he turned around he was bombarded by his brother. His tiny arms wrapping around his waist.

"I wuvs you Deanie."

That's when Dean knew that no matter how life get's. No matter how complicated matters can be he always has something to look forward too.

"I love you too Sammy."

The End

Reviews are love Since this is my first wee!chester I liked some feedback. Thanx Charity


End file.
